


I  wanna  spend  the  rest  of  my  sunsets  with  you .

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: F/M, mellowoutpal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: A prompt from Sonny to Tubbs from Mellowoutpal
Relationships: Ricki Tubbs/Sonny Crockett, Tubbs/Crockett





	I  wanna  spend  the  rest  of  my  sunsets  with  you .

Its just a breath after eight p.m. over the indigo waters of the Atlantic Ocean. The buoyancy of the waves against the hull of the St. Vitus elevates the spirits far better than any walk on sprawling concrete tinted by harsh neons ever could.

She casts her gaze over Crockett for perhaps, the millionth time, that day. The ethereal glow from the sun is reflected upon every inch of his already striking countenance. He appears exquisitely angelic, far beyond her own earthly realms of capturing. Especially with that scintillating grin of his. There is a note of peace present about him that only retained its power when they were off the clock and in each other’s company.

She tugs one of his beloved and almost permanently crumpled suit-jacket closer to her slender figure as she joins him on the far side of the deck. It’s warmth bringing her more joy than any vacation to the tropical islands ever could on this unusually chilly night.

All pleasantries had been abandoned, surrendered to the spell of the wayward breeze. The very same drift of wind that tossed at Tubbs’s dark curls. Gingerly, she tucks her head into the sloped nook between his neck and shoulder. Her arms wrapping tightly around his side. It was a perfect position from which, she could take in the spectacular view.

She knows better than to directly ask what it is he is thinking. He’ll speak when he is ready. There is no pressure nor expectation of conversation either. For silences, just as easily as vocalized thoughts, were comforting.

The suddenness of his remark causes her to swallow thickly. Ricki is so touched by the sentiment that her face practically burns hot as a stove. Jovial tears shone in every corner of her eyes whilst a smile tugs upwards on her lips. Feigning the need to think of a reply, she allows for a brief hush to fall between them. Tubbs’s heart thundered like a volley of canons within the confines of her ears. Was Crockett really inviting her to stay?

image  
“I’ll stay with you forever. But only if you let me wake you with kisses at sunrise for all of eternity, mi ami y mi vida. What do you say?” She murmurs, pressing a tentative kiss to the spot just below his ear. Ricki knows she would gladly gift him the whole of her heart and every last second she’d have left on this earth. For Sonny had become her everything.


End file.
